Mi 20 de enero
by covi
Summary: SSHG os avisé que me encantan...Mi primera contestación a un desafío. Songfic basado en la canción 20 de enero de la Oreja de Van Gogh.


_Obviamente todos lo personajes son de JKRowling… la historia (algo demencial) me pertenece a mí…pero no por ello es buena…de hecho, por eso NO es buena…_

_Corresponde a mi primer desafío de alguien llamado "yuri" dejado en la página "potterfics", pero como no sé bien como funciona, lo pongo aquí! (es que soy muy bestia…) Espero que os guste!!_

_Es un fic basado en la canción "20 de enero" de La Oreja de Van Gogh". Está escrito en unos 5 ó 10 minutos…así que no esperéis gran cosa (aunque debo reconocer que a mí me gusta…)_

_Al principio no aparece nada de la canción…es como una súper introducción…"aluego" está lo mejor…_

_Besos!!!_

_Déjenme vociferadores al menos!!!!_

**MI 20 DE ENERO**

Recuerdo los días pasados…me duele recordarte…tantos odios, tantos rencores…

Cierto que siempre fuiste un personaje peculiar: el fiero profesor de Pociones, el enemigo acérrimo de Harry Potter…el enemigo acérrimo de James Potter…

Recuerdo los días en que, a escondidas de todos, tú, Severus Snape, y yo, Hermione Granger, la "insoportable sabelotodo", comenzamos a trabajar, mano con mano, por causa de Albus Dumbledore, el mayor mago que jamás existiera…

En un principio nos resultó súper incómodo. Despacho del director, en mi tercer curso…

FLASHBACK

-Señorita Granger…me alegro que encontrara el camino fácilmente: nunca pensé que fuera a verla en este lugar…-El director hablaba dándome a entender que, aún sin saber porqué, un castigo estaba a punto de caer sobre mi cabeza.

-Yo, señor…-no sabía qué decir.

Miré alrededor de la estancia: ¡increíble! Por muchos años que viviera una persona en el mundo mágico, nunca nadie podría acumular tantos objetos escalofriantemente mágicos…

Mis ojos se detuvieron en una mirada oscura y fría: el profesor Snape… ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?

-Hermione…- con un gesto, el director me indicó que me sentara, cosa que hice de momento, aturdida por lo que aquellos hombres fueran a decirme (nunca nada bueno, si se tenía en cuenta la cara del profesor de pociones…)- El profesor Snape y yo queríamos hablar contigo… Todos sabemos que eres la mejor amiga de Harry , que harías cualquier cosa por él…-Me sentí molesta: ¡eso ya lo sabía yo! ¡No necesitaba que nadie me lo recordara!

-Moriría por cualquiera de mis amigos, profesor Dumbledore.- Snape soltó un bufido y Dumbledore sonrió, mirándolo de reojo.

-De eso no nos cabe ninguna duda, ¿verdad Severus?- él asintió con la cabeza.- Por eso es necesaria tu ayuda: si todo saliera bien, nadie saldrá tan siquiera herido… Sin duda sabrá guardar un secreto, ¿verdad señorita Granger?

FIN FLASHBACK

Fue así como, años antes que Harry, antes incluso de conocer a Sirius y la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres que yo, Hermione Jane Granger, conocí la existencia de la Profecía que había marcado el destino de uno de mis mejores amigos.

Sin dudarlo un instante, pasé a formar parte de una "sociedad secreta", por así llamarlo, a cargo del director Dumbledore, trabajando, codo con codo, con el que, hasta minutos antes, pudiera haber considerado el peor enemigo de mi mejor amigo…

El trabajo era básico, según el director, para preparar la "gran Guerra" que se avecinaba: debería ayudar al profesor Snapeen la elaboración de pociones de todo tipo…

Al principio todo fue muy confuso, pero ahí estaba yo, firmando un "contrato mágico vinculante" por el que los míos no deberían enterarse de nada hasta llegado el momento. Normalmente nunca pensé en confiar en Severus Snape… Pero: si el director Dumbledore confiaba a pies juntillas en él, yo no sería menos.

Comenzamos a conocernos, aunque los primeros días de trabajo fueron duros: mis agobiantes 300 asignaturas distintas ese curso, unidas a mi nueva labor, me dejaban, cada día, más agotada. Gracias a las pociones de Severus (e, indudablemente a la "máquina del tiempo" que me fue otorgada a principios de curso), logré sobrevivir con buenas notas.

Hablábamos de muchas cosas: cómo descubrió que era yo quien, en mi segundo curso, robaba ingredientes de su armario para fabricar la poción-multijugos (por lo que me había recomendado a Dumbledore para ser su ayudante), de momentos pasados de su vida (cosa que yo conocía, ya que en una de mis "inmersiones" el curso pasado para robar ingredientes, no pude evitar la tentación de ver "ciertas cosas" en su pensadero…), y miles de cosas más.

Cada día me sorprendía más ver cómo, la gran y maravillosa persona que era Severus cuando estábamos a solas, se convertía en una bestia salvaje en cuanto salía de nuestro lugar de trabajo…

No sé cómo pasó, pero me enamoré de él…Lo más increíble de todo es que él también de mí.

FLASHBACK (6º CURSO)

-Nunca me había sentido tan a gusto con nadie, Hermione.- Dijo un día tras ofrecerme, en un descanso entre poción y poción, una taza de té.

-Yo tampoco, Severus. Me haces reir cuando regañas a la gente en clase, ¡y más aún cuando, en tu papel de "odioso Snape", me molestas con tu "insufrible sabelotodo"!-le dije con mi mejor sonrisa. Sonrió, pero su sonrisa era triste.

-Nada me molesta más que tener que tratarte así delante de todos…-me tomó una mano y yo me sobresalté, pero no por susto o por miedo, sino porque, tras llevar años esperando un momento así, había llegado a creer que nunca llegaría…- ¡Perdóname!¡No quise hacerlo! Yo…

-¿No quisiste hacerlo?- pregunté con una medio sonrisa en la boca- Severus: sé también como tú que llevas tiempo queriéndolo hacer…y yo que lo hagas…

-No puede ser, Hermione…Nada me gustaría más, pero no.- retiró las manos e intentó volver al trabajo.

El resto de la tarde fue un desastre: calderos que caían de sus manos, pociones que no alcanzaban el color necesario… Horrible.

-Mejor si lo dejamos por hoy... Será mejor que vayas a tu sala común: tus amigos te estarán esperando…

-De eso nada, Severus…Me quedo, te ayudo a recoger todo esto (como todos los días) y me invitas a una copa de ese vino de elfo que guardas en la 7ª estantería (entre la armomentia y los pétalos de flor carnívora africana) y me cuentas porqué estás en ese estado.

Hermione Granger y su decisión Gryffindor… todo un poema para mi adorado (y desconocido para todo el mundo) Severus Snape.

Tras aclarar ciertas cosas sobre nosotros (todas preciosas y esperanzadoras para ambos, pues descubrimpos que nuestros sentimientos eran correpondidos), me explicó porqué lo nuestro no podía ser: que Dumbledore y él habían llegado a un nuevo acuerdo.

-¿Y no contaron conmigo?

-Es peligroso, Hermione… Además sólo me concierne a mí, en mi faceta de mortífago…

-Esto no me gusta nada, ¡aclárate!

-Tengo que matarlo si Draco al final no se atreve… No te voy a explicar más Hermione, considero que ya sabrás más en su momento.

-Pero…

-Por favor, Hermione… Siento que, de contarte más, no podré llevarlo a cabo… Otra vez mi vida se sacrifica por "el bien de la comunidad"…-con un tono ácido al pronunciar las últimas palabras…

FIN FLASHBACK

¡¡Por supuesto que lo entendí todo!! No tardé demasiado… apenas unos meses…

Recuerdo el día en que Harry, antes de salir en busca de uno de los malditos Horrocrux (que, encima, resultó ser falso), me dio un poco de su "felix felicis"… Muchas veces me preguntaron cómo yo, al ir a buscarlo a su despacho, bajo los efectos de la poción, no sospeché de él…

¡Ilusos! ¿Cómo podría sospechar de él, sabiendo lo que sabía? Mi Severus, totalmente diferente a la persona que todos creían… Bueno, justo, amigable, leal… No, nunca me creerían si les contara…

Pero volveré a verlo… Puedo sentirlo… Creo que lo encontraré…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A pasado casi un mes del final de la guerra: Harry, de la manera más espectacular, ante un aforo repleto de mortífago expectantes, a un débil Lord Voldemort…

Todos se sorprendieron cuando el último Horrocrux, un guardapelo que había pertenecido a Slytherin, llegó a manos de la Orden del Fénix, "obsequio" de mi más amado profesor…

No pude creerlo: tuve que lidiar con todos, enfurecidos y deseosos de matar a ese "murciélago traidor"… contarles todo, desde un principio… Excusarlo y excusarme ante el "trato denigrante" que, según ellos, les habíamos mostrado al no contarlo todo desde el comienzo de mi secreto…

Pero no hay que lamentar nada: lo pasado, pasado está…y, según parece, ahora nos toca a nosotros….

"Sé dónde encontrarlo…", pensaba una y otra vez durante aquellos días.

"En cuanto el peligro inicial pase, iré a buscarlo…"

Esas frases rondaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, pero sin sentido alguno: nunca antes hablamos de dónde nos gustaría estar juntos, dónde nos esconderíamos en caso de peligro… En mi cabeza no encontraba una solución para aquellas dudas, pero el corazón me decía que lo encontraría…

Pensé que viajar sería una buena forma de encontrarlo: cómo y dónde, no sé… me pareció extraño cuando mi corazón me ordenó hacer las maletas y largarme, con sólo unos cuantos recuerdos, en su busca…

_Pensé que era un buen momento,_

_Por fin se hacía realidad,_

_Tanto oí hablar de tu silencio,_

_Dicen que te arrastra como el mar._

_Llené de libros mi maleta,_

_También de fotos tuyas de antes,_

_Dibujé tu sonrisa junto a la mía,_

_Me dormí con tu abrigo en el sofá._

"Sólo deseo encontrarte, Severus… ¡Ayúdame! Volvamos a tener la conexión que teníamos antes…"

Aparecí en la estación King's Cross… Decidí, finalmente, viajar como una muggle más: nada de aparecerme, nada de usar mis poderes para encontrarlo…sólo si lo encuentro así lo convenceré que somos el uno para el otro, que nos complementamos y que, por eso volvimos a coincidir….

_Quiero estar a tu lado,_

_Quiero mirarte y sentir,_

_Quiero perderme esperando,_

_Quiero quererte o morir…_

¿Cuánto habrá pasado? ¿Tres días? ¿Una semana? No sé…perdí la cuenta…

Dormía en hoteles de mala muerte cuando llegaba a al destino final del tren…pero nunca con alguna sensación especial…

A la mañana, volvía a aparecer en la estación de turno para elegir "cuidadosamente" (normalmente con el "pito-pito-gorgorito") mi siguiente destino.

Aquel día era distinto, lo noté desde que desperté: mi corazón latía furioso a cada paso que daba hacia la estación…Al llegar encontré mi respuesta: "Snape" un pueblecito en la mitad de Gran Bretaña… ¿Cómo no pensé antes en eso?

Compré mi billete y, emocionada, entré en el tren, y comencé a escribir en mi diario (abandonado desde hacía mucho tiempo) lo feliz que me encontraba hoy, 19 de enero…

Llegué a aquel pueblo a las 2 de la madrugada…un nuevo día…con algo más que un posible paro cardíaco, sino con una decisión firme: si no lo encontraba allí, regresaría a Londres…

Bajé apresuradamente a la estación, llevándome por delante a un par de adormilados viajeros y no pude creerlo… ¡Estabas allí!, buscando a alguien entre la gente. Nuestras miradas y cruzaron y, con la sonrisa más sincera que nunca nadie pudiera tener, corriste hacia mi, con tus brazos abiertos…

_Y en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,_

_La madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,_

_Me pregunté qué sería de mi el resto de mi vida,_

_Y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer._

Nunca me sentí más protegida, más amada y más querida, que en ese momento:

FLASBACK

El abrazo fue corto, cortísimo a nuestro parecer, pero, cuando por fin pudimos despegarnos para mirarnos a los ojos, toda la gente que había en la estación, incluso el mismísimo tren, habían desaparecido…

-Creí que nunca te volvería a ver…-me dijo besándome en la frente.

-Yo sabía que hoy te vería… lo intuía, Severus…-le contesté volviéndolo a abrazar.

-Yo sentí algo hoy… no podría explicar el qué… pero, sin darme cuenta aparecí en esta estación, con la impresión que te vería…Estás hermosa, Hermione: toda una mujer…-habló, lográndome sonrojarme.

-La mayoría de edad y una guerra hacen milagros, Severus…-contesté besándolo en la mejilla.

FIN FLASHBACK

Caminamos por horas, viendo el amanecer, parándonos a besarnos en cada esquina… No podía creerlo: ¡¡por fin juntos!!

Decidimos volver a Londres en tren, así tendríamos más tiempo para hablar…

Entramos en un compartimento y hablamos sobre miles de cosas: te confesé mi mor incondicional, lloraste de la emoción ante eso, me confesaste tu amor en mismo grado, ahora lloré yo…

Hace escasos momentos te has quedado dormido.

Aprovecho estos momentos para escribir en este diario, toda esta historia, mientras te miro descansar, por fin, junto a mi: TE QUIERO SEVERUS SNAPE….

_Cogí un tren que no dormía,_

_Y vi tu cara en el cristal,_

_Era un reflejo del sol del mediodía,_

_Era un poema de amor para viajar._

_Te perdí y no te perderé,_

_Nunca más te dejaré._

_Te busqué muy lejos de aquí,_

_Te encontré pensando en mí…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Gracias por su infinita paciencia!!_

_Espero sus opiniones!!_


End file.
